totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
__NoTOC__ Below is a timeline of the Total Drama franchise. Episode Chronology 2008 *Total Drama Island **Not So Happy Campers **The Big Sleep **Dodgebrawl **Not Quite Famous **The Sucky Outdoors **Phobia Factor **Up the Creek **Paintball Deer Hunt **If You Can't Take The Heat... **Who Can You Trust? **Basic Straining **X-treme Torture **Brunch of Disgustingness **No Pain, No Game **Search and Do Not Destroy **Hide and Be Sneaky **That's Off the Chain! **Hook, Line, and Screamer **Wawanakwa Gone Wild! **Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon **Haute Camp-ture **Camp Castaways **Are We There Yeti? **I Triple Dog Dare You! **Season Recap **The Very Last Episode, Really! **Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island 2009 *Total Drama Action **Monster Cash **Alien Resurr-eggtion **Riot on Set **Beach Blanket Bogus **3:10 to Crazytown **The Aftermath I **The Chefshank Redemption **One Flu Over the Cuckoos **The Sand Witch Project **Masters of Disasters **Full Metal Drama **The Aftermath: II **Ocean's Eight - Or Nine **One Million Bucks, B.C. **Million Dollar Babies **Dial M For Merger **Super Hero-ld **The Aftermath: III **The Princess Pride **Get a Clue **Rock n' Rule **Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen **2008: A Space Owen **Top Dog **Mutiny on the Soundstage **The Aftermath: IV 2010 *Total Drama Action **Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *Total Drama World Tour **Walk Like an Egyptian **Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan **Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better **Broadway, Baby! **Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water **Slap Slap Revolution **The Am-AH-Zon Race **Can't Help Falling in Louvre **Newf Kids on the Rock **Jamaica Me Sweat **Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon **I See London... **Greece's Pieces **The EX-Files **Picnic at Hanging Dork **Sweden Sour **Aftermath Aftermayhem **Niagara Brawls **Chinese Fake-Out **African Lying Safari **Rapa Phooey! **Awwwwww, Drumheller **Hawaiian Style **Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles **Hawaiian Punch 2011 *Total Drama: Revenge of the Island **Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! **Truth or Laser Shark **Ice Ice Baby **Finders Creepers **Backstabbers, Ahoy! **Runaway Model **A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste **The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean **Grand Chef Auto **Up, Up & Away in My Pitiful Balloon **Eat, Puke and Be Wary **The Enchanted Franken-Forest **Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown 2012 *Total Drama: All-Stars **Heroes vs. Villains **Evil Dread **Saving Private Leechball **Food Fright **Moon Madness **No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition **Suckers Punched **You Regatta Be Kidding Me **Zeek and Ye Shall Find **The Obsta-Kill Kourse **Sundae Muddy Sundae **The Bold and the Booty-ful **The Final Wreck-ening 2013 *Total Drama: Pahkitew Island **So, Uh This is My Team? **I Love You, Grease Pig! **Twinning Isn't Everything **I Love You, I Love You Knots **A Blast From the Past **Mo Monkey Mo Problems **This is The Pits! **Three Zones and a Baby **Hurl and Go Seek **Scarlett Fever **Sky Fall **Pahk'd With Talent **Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize 2014 *Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race 1 **None Down, Eighteen to Go **French is an Eiffel Language **Mediterranean Homesick Blues **Bjorken Telephone **Brazilian Pain Forest **A Tisket, A Casket, I'm Gonna Blow A Gasket **Hawaiian Honeyruin **Hello and Dubai **New Beijinging **I Love Ridonc and Roll **My Way or Zimbabwe **The Shawshank Ridonction **Down and Outback **Maori or Less **Little Bull on the Prairie **Lord of the Ring Toss **Got Venom **Dude Buggies **El Bunny Supremo **Canoodling **How Deep is Your Love **Darjeel With It **Last Tango in Buenos Aires **Bahamarama **A Million Ways to Lose A Million Dollars Events Timeline 1940s *'Unknown Dates:' Gerry and Pete are born. 1950-1965 *'May 21:' Chef Hatchet is born. 1966-1996 *'Between August 1, 1966 and June 30, 1967:' Kelly is born. *'Between August 1, 1970 and June 30, 1971:' Dwayne Sr. is born. *'November 18, 1978:' Christian "Chris" McLean is born. *'Between August 1, 1981 and June 30, 1982:' Don is born. *'Between August 1, 1985 and June 30, 1986:' Tom is born. *'Between August 1, 1987 and June 30, 1988:' Jen, Jacques, and Ryan are born. *'Between August 1, 1988 and June 30, 1989:' Emma and Stephanie are born. *'Between August 1, 1989 and June 30, 1990:' Josee is born. *'Between July 1, 1990 and May 31, 1991:' Alejandro Burromuerto, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Devon Joseph "DJ", Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGradey V, Izzy, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler are born. *'April 1, 1991:' Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson is born. *'Between August 1, 1990 and May 31, 1991:' Geoffrey, Noah, and Owen are born. *'Between August 1, 1990 and June 30, 1991:' Ellody, MacArthur, Mary, and Sanders are born. *'Between July 1, 1991 and May 31, 1992:' Anne Maria, Beverly "B", Brick McArthur, Cameron Corduroy Wilkins, Dakota "Dakotazoid" Milton, Dawn, Jo, Mike, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, Samuel "Sam", Scott, Staci, and Zoey are born. *'Between August 1, 1991 and June 30, 1992:' Carrie, Devin, Kitty, Rock, and Spud are born. *'Between August 1, 1992 and June 30, 1993:' Brody, Chet, Crimson, Ennui, Laurie, Lorenzo, Miles, and Taylor are born. *'Between September 1, 1992 and June 30, 1993:' Leonard and Tammy are born. *'Between September 1, 1992 and July 31, 1993:' Amy, Beardo, David "Dave", Ella, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samantha "Sammy/Samey", Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Topher are born. *'Between August 1, 1993 and June 30, 1994:' Jay and Mickey are born. *'Between October 1, 1996 and October 31, 1996:' Dwayne Jr. is born. 2005 *The production team find Camp Wawanakwa and Chris loses Larry there. 2007 *'June-July:' **Twenty-two campers arrive at Camp Wawanakwa and are split into two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. They compete in challenges, and every three days, one person is eliminated, being Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, and Harold. **The teams are broken up, and the remaining contestants compete in a battle of the sexes, soon after, Izzy and Eva return to the competition, and now the contestants vote together. Eva is instantly eliminated again, followed by Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, LeShawna, and Duncan are eliminated. **The final three compete in challenges made by the other contestants, and Heather is eliminated, leaving Gwen and Owen to face off in the "Reject Olympics". **The winner gives up their $100,000 for the chance to win $1,000,000, sending the twenty-two campers on the race for the case with the money. Eventually, fourteen contestants (Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, LeShawna, Owen, and Trent) tie for the top place, and are brought back for the new season. *'July-September:' **The fourteen contestants show up at an abandoned film lot, and compete in two challenges, Bridgette and Geoff are eliminated, and asked to host the aftermath show, and the contestants are split into two teams, the Killer Grips and the Screaming Gaffers. Trent, and Izzy are eliminated, but Izzy returns, and Gwen, DJ, and Izzy again. Courtney sues the show, and debuts as a contestant, and Owen and Heather are eliminated. **The teams merge, and LeShawna and Justin are voted off. Owen returns to the competition as a mole for Chris, and Lindsay, Harold, and Courtney are voted off. **Chris fires Owen, leaving Beth and Duncan as the final two. They race through all the seasons elimination challenges, before a winner is determined by a vote. *Chris rents Camp Wawanakwa to a bio-hazardous waste company. 2008 *'February:' The cast of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action are entered to win the Gemmie awards, and are eventually they discover they're being replaced, they race against the "Dirtbags" to get to a television interview, but on the way, their bus crashes. Some of the contestants go to look for help, but other stay behind. Chris decides they're still interesting to watch, and announces Total Drama Dirtbags was a fake season, and that they would be returning for an all new season. *'February-April:' **Seventeen contestants (Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sierra, and Tyler) arive at a plane to compete all over the world for a million dollars. Chris eliminates Ezekiel due to finding him annoying, but allows him to return after Duncan quits. The contestants are split into three teams, Team Amazon, Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot, and Team Victory. Ezekiel is eliminated again, followed by Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy (who was removed due to injury), and DJ. Duncan is forced to return to the competition, and Noah, Tyler, and Gwen are voted off. Meanwhile, Blaineley wins a competition to enter the competition. **Upon her debut, the teams merge, and Owen is eliminated, followed by Blaineley and Courtney, and Duncan. Sierra blows up the plane, and is removed from the competition, saving Alejandro from elimination. **The final three race to Hawaii, with Heather coming in first and Alejandro and Cody ending in a tie. Cody loses the tie-breaker, and Alejandro and Heather compete for the million, before it's thrown into the volcano. **Due to his injuries, Alejandro is put into a robot suit to allow him to heal. *Erin Tapley interviews Chris about the new upcoming season. *'June:' **Chris brings thirteen new contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa, now covered in toxic waste. They are broken into two teams, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats. Staci and Dakota are eliminated, but Dakota returns as an intern. B, Dawn, Samuel, and Brick are voted off, and Anne Maria quits, which provokes Chris to bring Dakota back to the competition. She is exposed to too much toxic waste, and mutates into "Dakotazoid", and is eliminated again. **The teams merge, and Mike, Jo, and Scott are voted off. **The final three compete in a race through the woods, which Lightning wins, and Zoey is eliminated, leaving Cameron and Lightning to fight for the million. **Chris is arrested for a year for creating a toxic waste dump. *The mutant flora and fauna are moved to an area of Boney Island called "The Fun Zone". 2009 *The producers green-light another season, and thirteen past contestants sign new contracts to return. *'June' **Chef Hatchet comes to get Chris from prison. He returns, and the thirteen contestants return. They are split into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. Alejandro, as the Robot, is placed on the villains team, and is eventually freed from the robot. Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Samuel, Heather and Sierra are all eliminated from the competition. **The teams merge, and Duncan is arrested for blowing up Chris's "cottage". Cameron is eliminated due to injury, followed by Alejandro and Courtney. **The final four go on a scavenger hunt, and Chris eliminates Gwen. Zoey wins the challenge, and decides to eliminated Scott and face off against Mal (Mike) in the final challenge. Camp Wawanakwa sinks. *Ezekiel escapes the island and goes to the Fun Zone, where he lives happily. *'August:' **Fourteen new contestants are brought to a new island, Camp Pahkitew. They are split into two teams, the Pimâpotew Kinosewak and the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Beardo and Leonard are eliminated, and Amy is tricked into being eliminated as Samey. Rodney is eliminated, and Amy returns to get revenge of Samey, and the two are eliminated. Ella is disqualified, and Topher is eliminated. **The teams merge, and Dave is eliminated. After, the island malfunctions, and Scarlett is eliminated after attempting to blow up the island. Max is eliminated by Chris, and Jasmine is eliminated in a sudden-death competition. **The final three compete in challenges picked by themselves, and Sugar is eliminated, leaving Shawn and Sky to fight for the million. 2010 *'July:' **Eighteen teams of two compete in a race around the world for the chance to win one million dollars. The teams, being the Adversity Twins Jay and Mickey, the Best Friends Carrie and Devin, the Daters Stephanie and Ryan, the Daughter and Mother Kelly and Taylor, the Fashion Bloggers Jen and Tom, the Father and Son Dwayne and Junior, the Geniuses Ellody and Mary, the Goths Crimson and Ennui, the Ice Dancers Jacques and Josee, the LARPers Leonard and Tammy, the Police Cadets MacArthur and Sanders, the Reality TV Pros Noah and Owen, the Rockers Rock and Spud, the Sisters Emma and Kitty, the Stepbrothers Chet and Lorenzo, the Surfer Dudes Brody and Geoff, the Tennis Rivals Gerry and Pete, and the Vegans Laurie and Miles, race around the world, with the last to make it to the next checkpoint being eliminated. Category:Total Drama (Franchise)